HI
=hiar= * v * hiar * en: v 1. to stand open, gape, yawn; 2. to leave a hiatus * ◊ hiato =hiatal= * adj =hiato= * sub * hiato ???? * pt: n hiato (1. fenda, lacuna; 2. Pros.) * en: n hiatus (1. lacuna; 2. Pros.) * -hib- * en: v in compounds * ◊ exhibir; inhibir; prohibir =hibernaculo= * sub =hibernal= * adj * hibernal ???? * pt: adj hibernal * en: adj hibernal, winter =hibernante= * sub =hibernar= * v * hibernar ???? * pt: v hibernar * en: v to winter, pass the winter; to hibernate =hibernation= * sub * hibernation ???? * pt: n hibernação * en: n hibernation =hibernator= * sub =Hibernia= * sub n pr =hiberno= * sub * hiberno ???? * pt: n inverno * en: n winter; * tempore de hiberno ???? wintry weather * ◊ hibernal; hibernar-hibernation =hibisco= * sub =hic= * adv * hic]¹ ???? * pt: adj dem * en: dem adj this (* iste ???? ) * hic² ???? * pt: adv aqui * en: adv here; * de hic a (un hora, etc.) ???? (an hour etc.) from now; * usque (a) hic ???? 1. to here; 2. up to now, hitherto; * hic juncte ???? herewith =hidalgo= * sub * hidalgo H ???? * pt: n fidalgo * en: n hidalgo * hier- * en: adj in compounds hier-, hiero- (* sacred, holy) * ◊ hierarcha etc.; hierodulo etc.; hierologia etc.; hieroglyphic etc.; hierophanta etc. =hieracio= * sub =hierarcha= * sub * hierarcha ???? * pt: n jerarca * en: n hierarch * ◊ hierarchia; hierarchic =hierarchia= * sub * hierarchia (-ía) ???? * pt: n hierarquia, jerarquia * en: n hierarchy =hierarchic= * adj * hierarchic ???? * pt: adj hierárquico/a, jerarquico/a * en: adj hierarchic =hierarchisar= * v =hierarchisation= * sub =hieratic= * adj * hieratic ???? * pt: adj hierático/a * en: adj hieratic =hieraticitate= * sub =hierocratia= * sub =hierocratic= * adj =hierodulo= * sub * hierodulo (-úlo) * en: n Relig. hierodule =hieroglyphic= * adj * hieroglyphic ???? * pt: adj hieroglífico/a * en: adj hieroglyphic * ◊ hieroglyphico =hieroglyphico= * sub * hieroglyphico ???? * pt: n hieroglífico, hieróglifo * en: n hieroglyphic, hieroglyph =hierologia= * sub * hierologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n hierologia * en: n hierology * hierologic ???? * pt: adj hierológico/a =hieromantia= * sub * hieromantia (-ía) * en: n hieromancy =hierophanta= * sub * hierophanta ???? * pt: n hierofante * en: n hierophant =hi-fi= * adj * high life A ???? * pt: n high life A * en: n high life, high society =highlander= * sub =highlife= * sub =hilar= * adj =hilarante= * adj =hilare= * adj * hilare ???? * pt: adj hilare * en: adj of good cheer, cheerful * ◊ hilaritate; exhilarar * hilariante ???? * pt: adj hilariante =hilaritate= * sub * hilaritate ???? * pt: n hilaridade * en: n (good) cheer, cheerfulness, hilarity =hilo= * sub =Himalaya= * sub n pr =himalayan= * adj =himantoglosso= * sub =himation= * sub * hinc] ???? * pt: adv de ora avante, daqui adiante * en: adv hence, henceforth (1. from this place; 2. from this time; 3. from this reason) =hindu= * adj =hindu= * sub * hindu (-ú) Pers. ???? * pt: sub/adj hindu * en: adj/n Hindu, Hindoo * ◊ hinduismo =hinduismo= * sub * hinduismo ???? * pt: n hinduísmo * en: n Hinduism =Hindustan= * sub n pr * Hindustan Pers. ???? * pt: npr Hindustão, Indostão * Hindustan Persian * en: npr Hindustan =hindustani= * sub * hindustani Hind. * en: n Hindustani * hindustani Hindu ???? * pt: n hindustani =hinnimento= * sub * hinnimento ???? * pt: n relincho, nitrido * en: n neighing, whinnying =hinnir= * v * hinnir ???? * pt: v relinchar, rinchar, nitrir * en: v to neigh, whinny * ◊ hinnimento =hinterland= * sub * hinterland G ???? * pt: n hinterland G * en: n hinterland =hiperlink= * sub =hipparchia= * sub =hipparcho= * sub =hipparion= * sub =hippiatra= * sub * hippiatra ???? * pt: n f hipiatra * * hippiatria (-ía) ???? * pt: n hipiatria * en: n hippiatry (* study, work, etc. of a horse doctor) =hippiatria= * sub =hippiatric= * adj * hippiatric ???? * pt: adj hipiatrico/a * en: adj hippiatric * hippiatro ???? * pt: n m hipiatro * en: n hippiatrist (* horse doctor) * ◊ hippiatria; hippiatric =hippic= * adj * hippic ???? * pt: adj hípico/a * en: adj hippic (* of horses, horsemanship, etc.) =hippismo= * sub * hippo- * en: n roccurring in derivatives and compounds] hipp-, hippo- (* horse) * ◊ hippic; hippiatro etc.; hippodromo etc.; hippogrypho etc.; hippopotamo etc.; hippophage etc.; eohippo etc. =hippobosca= * sub =hippocampo= * sub * hippocampo ???? * pt: n hipocampo * en: n hippocampus, sea horse (1. Mythol.; * 2. Zool. ) =hippocastanacea= * sub =hippocentauro= * sub * hippocentauro ???? * pt: n hipocentauro * en: n hippocentaur (* horse centaur, as opposed to fish centaur) =Hippocrate= * sub n pr * Hippocrate (-ó-) ???? * pt: npr Hipócrates * en: npr Hippocrates * ◊ hippocratismo; hippocratic =hippocratic= * adj * hippocratic ???? * pt: adj hipocrático/a * en: adj Hippocratic (* of Hippocrates); * juramento hippocratic ???? Hippocratic oath =hippocratismo= * sub * hippocratismo ???? * pt: n hipocratismo * en: n Hippocratism =hippodromo= * sub * hippodromo (-pó) ???? * pt: n hipódromo * en: n hippodrome (* course for horse races) =hippogrypho= * sub * hippogrypho ???? * pt: n Mitol. hipogrifo * en: n Mythol. hippogriff, hippogryph =hippolitho= * sub * hippolitho (-ó-) ???? * pt: n Patol. hipolito * en: n Pathol. hippolith =hippologia= * sub * hippologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n hipologia * en: n hippology =hippologic= * adj =hippologo= * sub * hippologo (-pó-) ???? * pt: n hipólogo * en: n hippologist * ◊ hippologia =hippophae= * sub =hippophage= * adj * hippophage (-pó-) ???? * pt: adj hipófago/a * en: adj hippophageous (* eating horse meat) * ◊ hippophagia; hippophago =hippophagia= * sub * hippophagia (-ía) ???? * pt: n hipofagia * en: n hippophagy =hippophago= * sub * hippophago (-pó-) ???? * pt: n hipófago * en: n hippophagist =hippophilo= * sub =hippopotamic= * adj =hippopotamo= * sub * hippopotamo (-pótamo) ???? * pt: n hipopótamo * en: n hippopotamus =hippotrago= * sub =hippuric= * adj =hippy (pl: hippies)= * sub * hippy A ???? * pt: n hippy A =hircin= * adj =hirpicar= * v * hirpicar ???? * pt: v esterroar * en: v Agr. to harrow =hirpicatura= * sub =hirpice= * sub * hirpice (hírpice) ???? * pt: n esterroador * en: n harrow * ◊ hirpicar * * hirsute ???? * pt: adj hirsuto/a, eriçado/a * en: adj hirsute =hirsute= * adj =hirsutismo= * sub =hirudina= * sub =hirundine= * sub * hirundine ???? * pt: n Zool. andorinha * en: n Ornith. swallow =hispan= * adj * hispan ???? * pt: adj hispano/a * en: adj Spanish =Hispania= * sub n pr * Hispania ???? * pt: npr Espanha * en: npr Spain =hispanic= * adj * hispanic ???? * pt: adj hispânico/a * en: adj Hispanic =hispanisar= * v =hispanismo= * sub * hispanismo ???? * pt: n hispanismo * en: n Hispanicism (* Spanish idiom) =hispanista= * sub * hispanista ???? * pt: n hispanista * en: n Hispanist (* student of Spanish language and culture) =hispano= * sub * hispano ???? * pt: n 1. espanhol (habitante da Espanha); 2. espanhol (língua espanhola) * hispano¹ ???? * pt: n espanhol (habitante da Espanha) * en: n Spaniard * ◊ Hispania; hispan-hispanismo, hispanista, hispanoamerican etc., hispanomauresc etc., hispano²; hispanic * hispano² ???? * pt: n espanhol (língua espanhola) * en: n Spanish (language) =hispanoamerican= * adj * hispanoamerican * en: adj Spanish American, Hispano-American; also: Spanish-American (1. pertaining to Spanish America; 2. pertaining to Spain and America) * ◊ hispanoamericano =hispanoamericano= * sub * hispanoamericano ???? * pt: adj hispano-americano/a * en: n Spanish American * hispano-americano ???? * pt: n hispano-americano =hispanofrancese= * adj =hispanomauresc= * adj * hispanomauresc ???? * pt: adj Arquit. hispano-mouresco/a * en: adj Arch., etc. Hispano-Moresque (* pertaining to the period of Moorish rule in Spain) =hispanoparlante= * adj =hispanophile= * adj =hispanophilia= * sub =hispanophilo= * sub =hispanophobe= * adj * hispanophobe ???? * pt: adj hispanofobo/a =hispanophobia= * sub * hispanophobia ???? * pt: n hispanofobia =hispanophobo= * sub * hispanophobo ???? * pt: n hispanofobo =hispanophone= * adj =hispanophone= * sub =hispide= * adj =hissar= * v * hissar ???? * pt: v içar * en: v to hoist =histamina= * sub =histaminic= * adj =histidina= * sub =histiocyto= * sub =histo= * sub * histo- * en: n in derivatives and compounds histo-, hist- (* web; tissue) * ◊ histoide; histographo etc.; histologo etc; histogene etc.; histonomia etc. =histochimia= * sub =histochimic= * adj =histogene= * adj * histogene ???? * pt: adj histogeno/a * en: adj histogenous =histogenese (-esis)= * sub =histogenetic= * adj =histogenia= * sub * histogenia (-ía) ???? * pt: n histogenia * en: n histogeny * histogenic ???? * pt: adj histogenico/a =histogramma= * sub =histographia= * sub * histographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n histografia * en: n histography =histographic= * adj =histographo= * sub * histographo (-ógrapho) ???? * pt: n histógrafo * en: n histographer =histoide= * adj * histoide * en: adj Med. histoid =histologia= * sub * histologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n histologia * en: n histology =histologic= * adj * histologic ???? * pt: adj histológico/a * en: adj histological =histologista= * sub * histologista ???? * pt: n histologista * en: n histologist =histologo= * sub * histologo (-tó-) ???? * pt: n histólogo * en: n histologist * ◊ histologia-histologista; histologic =histolyse (-ysis)= * sub =histolytic= * adj =histomorphologia= * sub =histon= * sub =histonomia= * sub * histonomia (-ía) ???? * pt: n histonomia * en: n histonomy =histopathologia= * sub =histopathologic= * adj =histophysiologia= * sub =histophysiologic= * adj =histoplasmose (-osis)= * sub =historadiographia= * sub =historia= * sub * historia ???? * pt: n história * en: n 1. history; 2. story; * historia natural ???? natural history * ◊ historietta; historic-historicitate; historico; historiar; prehistoria-prehistoric; historiographo etc. =historiar= * v * historiar ???? * pt: v historiar * en: v 1. to relate as a story; to chronicle; 2. to illustrate, illuminate (with scenes from history or legend) =historic= * adj * historic ???? * pt: adj histórico/a * en: adj historical, historic =historicismo= * sub =historicista= * adj =historicitate= * sub * historicitate ???? * pt: n historicidade * en: n historicity =historico= * sub * historico ???? * pt: n histórico * en: n historian =historico-critic= * adj =historietta= * sub * historietta ???? * pt: n historieta, anedota * en: n anecdote =historiographia= * sub * historiographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n historiografia * en: n historiography =historiographic= * adj * historiographic ???? * pt: adj historiográfico/ * en: adj historiographic =historiographo= * sub * historiographo (-ó-) ???? * pt: n historiógrafo * en: n historiographer * ◊ historiographia; historiographic =historiologia= * sub =historiologic= * adj =historiologo= * sub =historisar= * v =historismo= * sub =histrion= * sub =histrionic= * adj =histriophocafasciate= * sub =hit= * sub =hit parade= * sub * hit parade A ???? * pt: n hit parade A * Hitler, Adolf ???? * pt: npr ditador austríaco fundador do partido nazista =hitlerian= * adj * hitlerian ???? * pt: adj hitleriano/a =hitleriano= * sub * hitleriano ???? * pt: n hitleriano =hitlerismo= * sub * hitlerismo ???? * pt: adj hitlerismo * hitlerista ???? * pt: n hitlerista =hittita= * adj =hittita= * sub